


Don't Leave Me

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (watching) movies, Cliff - Freeform, Cyrus has a nightmare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Established Tyrus, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeptalking, Threats, movie day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Cyrus falls asleep during an early-morning movie before school and has a nightmare. TJ wakes him up and comforts him and they take the day off.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Kudos: 49





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> My shortest ever oneshot. Enjoy!

_"Cyrus, it's over. I can't believe I ever went out with a dork like you," TJ says, crossing his arms and walking away._

_"TJ, please don't leave me! I'll do anything! I'm sorry!" Cyrus runs after him._

_"Cyrus, don't push me. You'll regret it."_

_"Please, TJ," Cyrus whispers._

_"Cyrus, shut up," TJ half-yells._

_"But I can't live without you!"_

_TJ turns around. "I warned you."_

_He picks Cyrus up and walks over to the edge of the cliff, holding him over the edge._

_"TJ no," Cyrus cries. "I love you, can't you see that? I need you."_

_"You're such an idiot, Cyrus."_

_Cyrus._

_Cyrus._

_Cyrus._

* * *

"Cyrus! Cyrus wake up!"

Cyrus sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. "What? What's going on, TJ? What time is it?"

"It's 8AM. You fell asleep during the movie about half an hour ago so I carried you to bed but then you started screaming in your sleep." TJ tells him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

The memories of the movie and then of the nightmare come flooding back to him.

"Yeah, but... it's no big deal." Cyrus says hesitantly. "Did I... say anything?"

"You told me not to leave you and that you couldn't live without me. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um..." Cyrus starts, nervous for TJ's reaction. The last thing he wants is to worry him or hurt his feelings.

"It's okay, Cyrus, I'm not mad. I just want to help." TJ holds his right hand in both his hands.

"You-you uh-" Cyrus struggles, feeling choked up.

"Everything's okay, Cyrus. Try to breathe. I'm right here."

"You broke up with me and then I wouldn't shut up so-" Cyrus shuts his eyes really tight and mutters really quietly, "You tried to drop me off a cliff."

TJ's heart drops to his stomach and he sits there with his mouth open.

Cyrus starts to cry and says, "TJ, I'm so so sorry, you haven't done anything wrong. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm such a freak. I don't know why I'm so insecure and keep having these terrible nightmares. I just don't want to lose you. I'm sorry."

Suddenly TJ wraps him into a huge hug and tells him, "Shhh, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. You can't control your dreams, it's not your fault. And don't call yourself a freak. You're amazing. Let's stay home from school today, okay? I'll tell your mom you're not feeling well and we can just watch movies and relax. Does that sound good?"

"Thank you so much TJ. That would be really great," Cyrus sniffles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, muffin."

"Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I promise. You're stuck with me for life," TJ chuckles, and pulls out of the hug to put a movie on his laptop.

TJ texts Cyrus's mom about Cyrus not feeling well, and they snuggle up next to each other to watch the movie.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Cyrus asks.

"That would be a dream," TJ replies, kissing him on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> {same note as when I posted it on wattpad in November 2019}
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you didn't cry too much or throw your phone out the window lol. 'Til next time.


End file.
